fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kessler McGrath (InFAMOUS Multiverse: "Prime")
Summary Kessler McGrath is an Alpha-level Conduit, scientist, businessman, international criminal, arch-nemesis of Cole Thompson/Infamous Bolt, father of Cole McGrath, and the mastermind behind the event known as The Blast. Kessler has been the driving force behind many troubling and horrific events in Cole Thompson and McGrath's life. InFAMOUS Prime Wikia Article: http://ultimate-infamous-database.wikia.com/wiki/Kessler_McGrath Appearance Kessler has brown-grayish hair, is average height and weight, has blue eyes, wears a black blazer with a burgundy vest and a black suit underneath, a red tie, red scarf, black belt, black dress pants, and black shoes. Personality Kessler McGrath, like his counterpart, is completely ruthless in reaching his goal, and like his counterpart he did horrible things for a greater good. However, unlike his counterpart, he is not the main character's future self. He is the father of the evil main character's alternate self. He is also married to Sasha McGrath, and his powers are also quite different. Kessler, like his counterpart, is cunning and will often antagonize his enemies in battle. He is also shown to have some concern over the well-being of his loved ones. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Kessler McGrath Origin: InFAMOUS Multiverse: "Prime" Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Human Conduit, CEO of First Sons Incorporated, International Criminal and Terrorist Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation (Can mentally control the motor fuctions of people against their will by touching their heads), Matter Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Via Molecular Acceleration), Heat and Fire Manipulation (Via Combustion Inducement), Ice Manipulation/Absolute Zero (Can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms, lowering temperatures to Absolute Zero), Semi-Flight (Via Jet Propulsion), Resistance to Disease/Poison/Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Fought against and is comparable to Cole Thompson and Cole McGrath) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning bolts and easily react to Thompson and McGrath while moving at lightning speeds) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Can lift up to 200 tons) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Limitless Range: Several Kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. Kessler McGrath is a very intelligent individual. When he was just 17 years old, he was already considered a scientific prodigy. Kessler posseses a mastery of electrical, mechanical, and genetic engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, he is a master thoretician and an expert machine smith. His company, First Sons Inc. has made scientific breakthroughs in such varied field as biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic ploymers, communications, mutations, transportations, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. Is well-respected in the business world. He is able to gain people's attention when he speaks on economic matters. He has, over the years, built and his merged his own company with several other multimillion dollar companies from the ground up. He known for his impeccable business ethics. He is secretly the driving force behind much of Empire City's criminal activity. The general public is unaware of Kessler McGrath's criminal activities. Is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans should his current situation change. Weaknesses: *'Telepathy- '''Kessler can sucumb to any form of psychic attacks. Such as when Bolt touched his head and affected his brain's electrical signals, making him see hallucinations. *'Power Overload- Kessler can sucumb to own power if absorbs too much kinetic energy. *'Arrogance- '''Kessler McGrath, like many other genius supervillians, can fall under the weight of his own success. Because Kessler is a smart, charismatic individual, he boasts about himself too much, and underestimates many of his enemies *'Energy Absorption- '''Kessler's powers absorb kinetic energy. So when faced with an enemy that absorbs virtually all types of energy, Kessler's powers are rendered useless. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kinetic Energy Manipulation- 'Kessler McGrath has the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by any form of movement. Using this power, Kessler is able to transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening his attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch. His powers include: '''Hyperkinetic Extertion- '''Kessler can exert enormous amounts of kinetic energy and force, allowing him to perform many techniques such as: *'Molecular Acceleration- 'Kessler can take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus charging that item with explosive results. *'Motor-Skill Manipulation via Touch- 'Kessler can mentally control the motor functions of others against their will by touching their heads. *'Kinetic Energy Absorption- 'Kessler can absorb kinetic energy and use it in various ways, such as augmenting his strength and regenerating his health. *'Kinetic Energy Emission- 'Kessler can relase a variety of ranged energy attacks of various shapes and intensities. *'Combustion Inducment- 'Kessler can incite atomic structures within objects, causing them to combust or explode. For some odd reason, Kessler cannot use this powers on living beings. *'Freezing- 'Kessler has ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms thereby lowering temerature. He is capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. *'Kinetic Energy Combat- 'Kessler is capable of kinetic energy through different parts of his body in order to enhance the strength of his attacks. *'Superhuman Strength- 'Kessler is superhumanly stronger than a normal human. He is able to lift up to 200 tons with little effort. He can pick up and throw a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Superhuman Speed- 'Kessler can use his kinetic energy to accelerate his movements. He can move up to supersonic speeds of approx. 500mph. To the human eye, it looks like he teleported. *'Superhuman Endurance- 'Kessler can continue to operate and live without supplies, resources, or other items required for a normal, average human being to survive for an extended or almost infinite amoute of time. *'Superhuman Durability- 'Kessler can sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults before sccumbing to the effects. *'Superhuman Reflexes- 'Kessler's relflexes have been drastically enhanced. He can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and manuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantanously to what others take more time to react. *'Jet Propulsion- '''Kessler can forcibly propel himself through the air at supersonic speeds over vast distances. '''Scientific Genius-Level Intellect- '''Kessler McGrath is a very intelligent individual. When he was just 17 years old, he was already considered a scientific prodigy. Kessler posseses a mastery of electrical, mechanical, and genetic engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, he is a master thoretician and an expert machine smith. His company, First Sons Inc. has made scientific breakthroughs in such varied field as biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic ploymers, communications, mutations, transportations, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. '''Expert Businessman and Crime Lord- '''Kessler is apparently well-respected in the business world. He is able to gain people's attention when he speaks on economic matters. He has, over the years, built and his merged his own company with several other multimillion dollar companies from the ground up. He known for his impeccable business ethics. He is secretly the driving force behind much of Empire City's criminal activity. The general public is unaware of Kessler McGrath's criminal activities. '''Expert Tactician- '''Kessler is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans should his current situation change. '''Note: Not to be confused with his main timeline counterpart. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:InFAMOUS Extended Universe Category:InFAMOUS Multiverse Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fathers Category:Mutants Category:Tier 7 Category:The Christian Nerd's Pages